An Earlier Meeting
by Cpt. Kallan Beyda
Summary: This is supposed to be a longer one shot, but it's turn into an epic, if not a whole saga. I got the idea after reading Limetwist's 'Off Planet Protocol'. Thank you for the muse, Limetwist. As for the rest of you, don't shoot me. You'll know what I mean by the time you've finished reading this story. As the title suggests, Keith and Allura have an earlier meeting.
1. Part One: Arus

**AN:** I've written the first half (6 parts) over a day or two. I hope to get the rest finished on my cruise. I have the feeling, this might just lead to a new story arc. I'm going to publish each part separately.

 **Part One – Arus**

"Father," Crown Prince Alec faced his father, "I believe taking Allura on our State Visit would be advantageous."

"How so," demanded King Alfor of his son and heir. They met to discuss the arrangements for travelling to Terra, which held the headquarters for the Planetary Alliance. The Alliance recently offered assistance in the war against Doom and the Arusian Royal Family were far from rejecting any such aid. Indeed, Alfor hoped the treaty resulting from the talks might include defeating the Drule Empire, rebuilding his devastated planet and returning Arus to peace.

"What has my sister seen of a normal life on Arus?" Prince Alec questioned. "She knows nothing of our world because we have been at war since her birth. Allura cannot leave the palace for fear Zarkon will take her and hold her for ransom, or worse, wed her to his son, binding us to that despot forever."

"That is no reason to include Allura in our party," Alfor stated. "We go to Terra to broker a treaty. There will be little time for pleasure."

"For you and I, Father, that is true," Alec agreed. "Allura shall be in danger whether she goes or remains on Arus. If Zarkon learns of our journey, he would stop at nothing to slaughter the remainder of the Arusian Royal Family as we travel. While if my sister stays in the palace, he will stop at nothing to capture her. Is that not more reason to allow her a moment of freedom, of normalcy before her royal duties commence," Alec was not above pleading. In a few months, when Princess Allura turned eighteen, the populace of Arus would expect to see Her Royal Highness beside her father and brother at every function. "Allura knows, as do I, that we must marry to make alliances with other planets in our sector if we are to unite and defeat the Drules, even with Voltron and the Alliance as our allies."

"Your son makes a pertinent point, Sire," Coran added his voice. "While you are away, who will defend the Princess if Zarkon attacks."

"Who will defend my daughter and her honour," Alfor queried, "while we are in conference or the many receptions the Alliance has organised. Will your sister not be wearied when she is not allowed to do as she pleases? Even on Terra, we must keep our guard. The morals and standards on many worlds are not what is expected on Arus, even more so those of the Royal House."

"I have thought of this," Coran interrupted before Prince Alec spoke. "Ally will come as the daughter of one of the visiting dignitaries, not Princess Allura of Arus. We will ask the Alliance to recommend a body guard from among their Space Academy graduates, who are reputed to be the best among the Alliance worlds. I will request a young lady, so she might show Allura the sites that young Terran's frequent in a most inconspicuous way. The Princess must take the opportunity to use her skills, to speak with the people and learn being a Royal is more than a title. On Terra, this might be achieved with little danger or embarrassment, especially if she is acting as an off-world tourist."

Nodding his head sagely, King Alfor considered the plan. "My daughter is in great need of society and conversation. She will not get such an opportunity on Arus. Yes, Coran, see to the details. Alec, you may tell you sister that she is to come with us to Terra. However, we will travel separately as far as the Alliance world of Hoden. Once inside the Alliance Territory, we shall travel together."


	2. Part Two: Terra

**Part Two – Terra**

"What do you want from your life, Keith," Nicholas asked, his piecing grey eyes locked onto those of a boy fast becoming a man.

"I want to go to the academy," Keith stated without a second's pause. "I want to explore space and do something worthwhile with my life."

At twelve years old, Keith Kogan's world had been one of uncertainty and insecurity. Four years ago, his parents kissed him good night and went out to a business function. His father was to receive an award and a promotion resulting in a move from one side of Australia to the other. Their family home had been sold, their belongings in the process of being packed away and sent on to their new life in Sydney. Only Akira and Jasmine Kogane never arrived at their award dinner. A driver, high on some illegal substance, crashed into their car when failing to stop at a red traffic light. T-boned on the driver's side, Akira died instantly. Jasmine, critically injured succumbed to her injuries two days later in hospital. They left behind their twenty-year-old daughter in her final year at university and an eight-year-old son. The sale of their family home could not be stopped, so the siblings found themselves on the street while still grieving for their parents.

Keith's older sister, Vanessa tried. Taking care of an eight-year-old did not come easily or naturally. Her life of study and frivolity was now one of adult responsibility. She faced the daily struggle of providing a home for her younger brother, without family support. Luckily their parents left them some money, but not enough to last a lifetime. The minute Vanessa finished her degree, the lawyers administering their trust fund insisted she find a job to supplement their tight budget.

Keith became a latch key kid, letting himself out of their small apartment in the morning to walk to school and in again when he finished. By ten years of age, they were on their third apartment, each cheaper and in a less pleasant area, necessitating a change in schools. Every time he made a friend, he had to leave, so he gave up trying. Then Vanessa started dating a man Keith hated on first sight. He suspected his sister became involved in drinking heavily when she failed to come home more and more often. He became truly concerned for her wellbeing after listening in to her conversations on the phone late at night. It took months, but finally, she dumped her drop kick boyfriend.

His life turned around very suddenly when Vanessa started dating Nicholas. On their first meeting, Keith liked the man. Although old enough to be his father, Nicholas spoke to Keith as if he were important and treated him as part of his sister's life. He'd never been included like this before, nor had he seen Vanessa so content. Within six months, they sat Keith down and explained that they wanted to move into together, all of them. His world changed that night.

"The Academy," Nicholas said, choosing his words carefully. He'd helped Vanessa and Keith pack up their life yesterday. Today, brother and sister were settling into their new home. "That's a big call, Keith. You're going to have to be the top of your class."

"I can do it," he declared, wondering if living in the same house as Nicholas would change their relationship.

"I have no doubt you can," Nicholas smiled, ruffling the young man's unruly hair. "However, you're going to need more than academic smarts and the stability of staying at the same school to finish your education. It's been hard for Vanessa to give you everything you need, Keith, maybe even harder than you've realised."

Nicholas waited and watched Keith's reaction to his words, before offering, "how would you like to start coming to the dojo with me?"

"Really," the boy's eyes lit up. He'd always wanted to learn a martial art.

"You really should learn to read music and play an instrument as well," Nicholas stated.

"Why?" Keith looked confused.

"Has you sister told you what I do?" Nicholas asked. When Keith shook his head, the man chuckled. "I'm with the Australian Special Air Services, so I understand the requirements for a military career. I can help you reach your goal, but you have to trust me and work hard, kido."

"I will," Keith promised.

"I know you will," Nicholas responded. "Come on, it's time to wash up for dinner. I think your sister only almost managed to burn the chicken tonight."

"You didn't know Ness couldn't cook?" Keith questioned, grinning. "You should have tasted some of the meals she tried to make after Mum and Dad died."

"You know, Keith," Nicholas took the opportunity now the boy brought up his parent's death, "I can't be your father, but I can be your friend. It's not going to be easy, you've been on your own for a while. You're going to find it hard to have faith in any relationship, including ours."

That night young Keith Kogane had a lot to consider. He found as the days passed into weeks, the weeks rolled into months and the months became years, Nicholas's wise words proved correct. He remained insulated, making only a few good friends. He kept his heart on a short leash, not allowing women close. There were times when Keith railed against Nicholas's strict discipline. Yet in the end, he wouldn't have changed his childhood.

Two years after Vanessa and Nicholas moved in together, they married. Later the same year, Keith celebrated achieving his black belt in Tae Keown Do and nervously played a piano solo before his entire class. The birth of his niece coincided with his graduation from high school. Nicholas had been right, his extracurricular activities got him over the line and into the Alliance Space Academy. Both his sister and brother-in-law were at the airport waving him off.

"Don't do anything I wouldn't," Vanessa teased.

"I won't," Keith assured his sister patiently. He remembered her university years too well to emulate them. Keith's determination kept his focus and his heart on track for the next four years at the Academy.


	3. Part Three: Assignment

**Part Three – Assignment**

"Keith," Commander Wilson called the final year student into his office. He'd been waiting outside for more than a quarter of an hour. With exams finished, their graduation and the resulting party to attend at the end of the week, many of the cadets were making plans to go home before commencing their first posting. "I have had an unusual request from the Alliance for one of my graduating class to go on a special assignment. We have chosen you due to your impeccable record and the fact you have obtained the highest ranking in your class."

"King Alfor of Arus will be visiting Terra with an entourage of dignitaries to discuss joining the Alliance. One of the party has allowed his daughter to accompany him and requested a body guard while she is on Earth. Initially the delegation requested a female companion for the young woman. We are led to believe she has been sheltered all her life and requires the opportunity to be a typical girl away from the prying public of her home world. You stand out for this assignment because of your lack of romantic liaisons, your dedication to duty and impeccable morality. Therefore, you will report to the Excelsior Hotel in New York City by 1000 hours tomorrow morning, Lieutenant Kogane."

"Sir," Keith attempted to keep the astonishment from his tone. Ignoring the fact the Commander addressed him as if already graduated, he took a few seconds to think though the information. "If this party wished for a female protector, do you think it entirely appropriate send a male? Won't it look strange and make the young woman feel awkward?"

"I have passed this through the chain of command, and they feel it would appear more natural if the young woman were seen with a boyfriend while visiting the sights and taking in Terran culture," Commander Wilson explained. "It will be easier to explain your constant presence in this girl's company if there is seen to be a romantic association. Also, if you need to step in, any resulting incident can be attributed to jealously and easily covered up."

"How long will this assignment take," Keith asked, not liking the idea of missing his graduation ceremony and vacation in Australia. His sister had recently given birth to her third child and he wanted to see his new nephew before beginning his Advanced Tactical Training for the Space Core.

"Between a fortnight and a month," Commander Wilson stated. "While the King and his son, Crown Prince Alec are to remain on Terra for ten days, there are other worlds they must officially tour on this State Visit. Ally Smith, as she will be known while in your company, is to remain on Terra until the dignitaries complete their tour of the Alliance worlds."

"I see," Keith felt rather overwhelmed by this assignment. "Is there an itinerary, particular places this young woman wishes to visit? Events she wishes to attend?"

"The details will be discussed with you on arrival at the hotel tomorrow morning. Captain West, who is in heading up the Royal Parties security detail will brief you. I wish you luck, Lieutenant and can only add that, personally, I will be very sorry to miss watching you graduate with your class," Commander Wilson stood and offered his hand.

Taking the offered limb, Keith shook the man's hand. Commander Wilson had ruled over the academy during the four years he'd been a student. Once Lieutenant Kogane walked out that door, he'd no longer be considered a student, but a fully-fledged member of the Alliance Military. Gulping at the sudden change in his status, Keith rose from his chair, saluted his commanding officer and marched out of the office.

An hour later, dressed in civilian clothing, Keith lifted his kit from his bunk. Sven and Lance watched with wide eyes as their friend left the building. They'd seen his lieutenants' stripes on the pristine military uniform hidden at the bottom of his duffle. Keith's reply to their many questions had been "I'm on assignment."

"I can't believe it," Sven's dark eyes held his astonishment. He'd been Keith's closest friend during their tenure at the academy. It had taken getting him drunk for Keith to spill his guts. That was the night Sven learnt about his friend's childhood. "Keith would do anything to walk across that dais on Saturday. His sister and brother-in-law are leaving their kids in Australia to come to the ceremony. Keith doesn't even know, it's a surprise."

"Hey, so long as Kogane misses the party," Lance teased, attempting to remain unaffected. He'd only recently learnt about the death of Keith's parents and how the event affected the young man. "That'll leave some of the girls for us. You know how they all fall for that hang dog expression Keith's managed to perfect."

"We got to find out what he's up to," Sven felt his accent thickening, "and make sure Keith makes it to the ceremony on Saturday."

"Well, we're wasting time standing around here," Lance stated, pulling Sven towards the door. "Let's follow him, then maybe we can work out a way to help Kogane."

Nodding, Sven rushed after Cadet McClain. Somehow the brash, slightly mischievous American seemed to always be in the right place at the right time and never get caught, except by Keith. Hoping nothing would change, Cadet Hogerssen prayed they'd uncover whatever it was their friend was up to.


	4. Part Four: Body Guard

**Part Four – Body Guard**

"Why," Allura objected.

"This is not Arus," Crown Prince Alec stated in a hard voice. "The customs and morals are very different on Terra. Your body guard will teach you to blend in so you may do as you wish, inconspicuously. Allura, I have worked tirelessly, firstly to ensure your inclusion on this visit to Terra and then to grant you the freedom to explore this world at your leisure. There are sacrifices that must be made but you must be prepared to make them of your free will. Fighting against what must be will not make you happy. Content yourself with the small victories, saviour and enjoy them. Learn all you can while you have this opportunity, for it is not likely to come again."

"You think me ungrateful," Allura cried, flinging herself into her brother's arms. "I am not. I understand the risks you took to ensure my inclusion Alec, and I am more grateful than you can know."

"Then demonstrate it by accepting that which we cannot change," he smiled down at her, kissing his sister's forehead lovingly, "and do so with gladness in your heart. Arus will need you to be strong when you join the Royal Family publicly in a few months. Until then, enjoying being just Ally Smith on a world where you are unknown and nothing is expected of you."

Clearing his throat, Keith felt embarrassed to witness such a heartfelt moment. It seemed he'd interrupted the young lovers before they were to be separated by their respective duties. They sprung apart, each appearing guilty. Yet, it explained why the dignitary's daughter required a body guard, if she was soon to be married to Crown Prince Alec of Arus. The exposure to different cultures could only aid the young woman in her future role as Queen of Arus.

"Lieutenant Keith Kogan of the Alliance, your Highness," he bowed slightly to Prince Alec. Understanding the gravity of the situation, and therefore the importance of his mission, Keith addressed the young woman. "I have been assigned to protect you while you remain on Terra, Miss Smith."

"Do you always sneak up on people," Allura asked, her tone slightly irritated. Annoyed at being interrupted, for this would be the last few minutes she'd spend alone with her brother, the Princess wore a scowl.

"Ambassador Coran and Captain West bid me enter," Keith responded respectfully. Watching the body language between Alec and Ally, it seemed very familiar. Obviously, they'd associated with each other for many years.

"Are you to be Ally's body guard?" Alec frowned, looking the young man over and assessing him with a warrior's perceptiveness.

The crown Prince was the same height as Keith and equally well proportioned. It seemed the young royal did not sit about his castle but kept himself in shape. Lieutenant Kogane expected nothing less with Arus at war. Having seen King Alfor on the news, Prince Alec resembled his father in colouring with dark brown hair and hazel eyes. The young woman, Ally Smith was as different from Prince Alec as night from day. Large blue eyes, set in an elfin face and framed by blond curls, they made a stunning pair.

"I am," Keith replied. "I assure you, Your Highness, nothing will occur while Miss Smith is in my care. I have black belts in three martial arts along with hand to hand combat and weapons training."

"Was there not a female graduate available?" Alec demanded.

"Not with the same skill set," Keith explained. "The Alliance felt a woman would not be able to protect Miss Smith adequately."

"How so?" Alec hid his smirk, waiting for the young man to elucidate his reasoning. The Prince understood and waited for conformation of his thoughts.

"May I speak freely, Your Highness?" Keith suddenly felt stuck between a rock and a hard place. With the obvious bond between the Prince and Miss Smith, he knew he had to step carefully. When Alec nodded, Lieutenant Kogan expanded. "I understand Arus has a very different culture and morality to Terra. As such, you wish to keep your loved one's safe from being unduly influenced by behaviours that are not compatible with your world. The Alliance feels it would be better able to protect Miss Smith with a male escort who could pretend to have a closer relationship than that of protector. By pretending to be your, ah…"

"I understand Lieutenant," Alec smiled. After that speech, the Prince knew the Alliance chose the right man and had given him the perfect alibi to be at his sister's beck and call. He'd walked in at the right time to make assumptions. Allowing the young officer to assume Allura to be his future wife made little difference to Alec. In fact, it worked in Arus's favour, as the young man would lay down his life to protect the future Queen and avoid a diplomatic incident. It seemed his sister didn't catch the double entendre.

"So, I'm to pretend you're my suitor," Allura said, before turning to face her brother once again. "Alec, you will allow this?"

"It is a very good ruse, Ally. Being with Lieutenant Kogane, pretending to be romantically involved, you will not be troubled by other men and if you are, this world allows him to use violence to protect you," Alec explained.

"Let us get one thing straight, I do not belong to anyone, Lieutenant Kogan," Allura stated, coming to stand almost nose to nose with the Alliance soldier.

"I understand, Miss Smith," Keith offered. "If you will allow me a moment of your time, I would like to go over your plans for the next few days before we venture out of the hotel."

Taking his sister in a fierce hold, Alec hugged her tight, perpetuating Lieutenant Kogane's assumptions. "I shall wish you good travels, dear one. Father and I have our time scheduled down to the minute. I shall not see you again until we board the transport to return to Arus."

"I am going to miss you Alec," Allura couldn't stop the tears pooling in her eyes as she kissed his cheek and pulled away. "Stay safe."

Keith watched as the pair separated. Ally couldn't take her eyes from following the handsome Prince as he strode from the room. _Boy, has she got it bad,_ he thought, _at least it'll make my job a whole lot easier_.


	5. Part Five – Liberty

**Part Five – Liberty**

He'd been on assignment three days and it felt like ten times that. Laying in his bed at the hotel, Keith found sleep elusive. Tomorrow he should be walking across the dais with his classmates, receiving his degree and graduating from the academy. Luckily, he'd called Vanessa and Nicholas this morning, managing to stop them from boarding a flight and attending the ceremony. They were disappointed for him. Once again, Keith thanked Nicholas's position in the SAS. Over the years, he'd been required to go on assignment with no questions asked. When Keith indicated to his family he wouldn't be making it home before starting his advanced training because he was on duty, they accepted the fact.

Little did Keith know, Allura overheard the entire conversation. Feeling selfish, she considered the last few days they'd spent together. When Keith Kogane arrived to the hotel, the Princess compared him with her brother and found little wanting. Allura could tell from Alec's tone and body language that he liked and trusted the young man immediately. Her brother always displayed good judgement where people were concerned. Still, Allura ran the young man ragged the first two days, insisting on seeing all the sights that New York had to offer. They argued constantly about her safety. Keith could not be convinced to do anything that would place Allura in danger. She'd learnt, begrudgingly, to respect him and his judgement.

This morning she'd entered the living room of her suite to discuss their activities. Instead she's heard Keith on his personal communicator, speaking to a child. Wondering if he had a girlfriend or wife and family, it made Allura realise she never asked about his life while expecting him to fit seamlessly into hers. Preparing to leave the room, the melancholy in Lieutenant Kogane voice made freeze, unable to turn away.

"Uncle Keith loves you Kira," he said. "I really need to speak with mummy now. Can you go and get her for me, please?"

A few moments went by before Keith once again started to speak, "Ness, how are you and that ugly husband?"

Allura waited with abated breath for his next words. Something in Keith's tone softened when speaking with his family. She wished he would act so freely with her, not that the Princess had allowed such intimacies so far. Although she could only hear one side of the conversation, Allura guessed at the rest.

"I'm glad Nicholas and the kids are doing well. What about little Nick junior?"

"Just promise me you won't name him after his Uncle," he stated before laughing. "Connor Keith Hayward is a great name and I'm honoured, Ness. I don't know what we would have done if you hadn't met and married husband."

This time the pause was lengthy. Allura could hear the slightly high-pitched tone of a woman speaking quickly. Squeals in the background made her think Keith's sister had a house full of children.

"About that, Ness," Keith sounded embarrassed, "I'm, well, the Academy Commander called me into his office a few days ago."

"No, I'm not in trouble," he defended hotly.

"I heard that Nick. Do you really have to put me on speaker phone when I call home? Tell that husband of yours I'm not that much of a stick in the mud."

"I've got my first assignment," Keith confessed in a quiet tone. "In fact, it started a few days ago."

"No, I won't be able to get to my graduation."

"I'm sorry too. You and Nick mean so much to me, especially after mum and dad passed away. I would have loved to have you there."

"I guess I'll get my degree when I report back to the Commander at the end of this assignment. By then Sven and Lance will be reporting to their new posts. We'll run into each other sometime and catch."

"I gotta go, Sis. Give my love to everyone, especially the kids. I promise to get home on my next break in a couple of months. I just hope Connor hasn't grown up too much."

As Keith ended his call, Allura quietly moved away. Re-entering the living room a few minutes later, she smiled shyly at the Lieutenant. Everything had changed between them after hearing that conversation. Keith Kogane had become a real person with a real life and family. Usually she sat across the coffee table as they discussed the day's activities. Determined to set a precedence, and force a more intimate bond, Allura moved to the couch and patted the cushion beside her.

"I've been thinking," Allura smiled, hoping to place the man at ease as he hesitantly sat beside her, "I don't even know if you've been to New York before this assignment. If you truly were my suitor, then I shouldn't expect you to make all the compromises. Is there anything you'd like to see or do, Keith?" she asked sweetly.

"I'm at your disposal, Miss Smith," Keith responded, stoically.

"That will never do," Allura felt like gritting her teeth, until she recalled the recent conversation. He was missing his Academy graduation for her protection but wouldn't openly display his disappointment. Suddenly Princess Allura of Arus felt like a fraud and knew she had to try harder to be his friend. "Please call me Ally, Keith. And I don't bite."

When he acknowledged her offer with a nod, he suggested, "I'm here to show you around and keep you safe, Ally. In a fortnight or month, you'll be back on Arus and I doubt we'll even met again. I can see Terra anytime, while your time is limited."

"It doesn't have to mean we can't do things we both enjoy," she compromised, trying to smile but finding it increasingly difficult when he wouldn't work with her. "I need to know more about you, Keith, just as you need to know more about me if we're to pretend to be in a relationship. You must have friends you wish to see, who want to know where you are and what you're doing. Perhaps we could go out with them one night."

Keith shrugged his shoulders. His integrity demanded he tell her the truth while he had the chance. Ally offered a friendship and Keith knew he'd be a fool to reject the offered, not only because it would make this assignment easier, but this softer side made her easier to like as person.

Sighing, Allura decided to take matters into her hands, "I'd like to see the academy. Do you think you can arrange it?"

"I'll contact Commander Wilson," Keith stated, relaxing without meaning to as hope entered his heart that he might make his graduation. "After I've made the call, what would you like to do today?"

"Have you ever been to Ellis Island and the statue of Liberty?" Allura questioned, watching his face for a hint of emotion. She noticed a flicker of interest. Somehow the idea of Liberty and Keith just went hand in hand.

"No," Keith shook his head and forced his rapidly beating heart to slow. He'd always wanted to visit the symbol of freedom and democracy. Clearing his mind, he considered the security aspect of such a visit. "I think it's a great idea, Ally."

"Then we might go out to a restaurant tonight. I am told it is what courting couples do on Terra," Allura smiled, her face lighting with pleasure. Then she remembered the state of her home world. "There has been so much destruction on Arus, the people are barely able to grow enough food to survive. I see such abundance here. While it seems so wasteful, I am eager to experience that which no longer exists on my home world."

"Tell me about Arus?" Keith asked, glad she'd opened up and started to trust him.

"I will," she smiled timidly, "after I have changed for our outing. What should I wear?"

"Do you have a pair of jeans?" Keith enquired, scratching his head. So far, she'd worn neck to ankle dresses that looked as though they belonged in a museum. Drawing attention, Keith spoke with Captain West, who had his wife go shopping for something more inconspicuous.

A bright, happy smile lit her entire face. Nodding, Allura said, "we do not have such things on Arus. Mrs. West demonstrated how to wear Terran clothing."

The comment brought home the differences between cultures. Ally could be naïve at times, then well versed on such topic as politics and economics. It made Keith's assignment easier while keeping him on his toes. He never quite knew what to expect from the complex young woman.


	6. Part Six - Changing

**Part Six - Changing**

"How do I look," Allura asked of her date, twirling on the spot with a wide grin.

Princess Allura of Arus knew her appearance couldn't have changed any more, unless she'd swapped places with another woman. Gone were the blond tresses, blue irises, milky skin and demure clothing of earlier in the day, when they took the ferry to Ellis Island. In their place, the Princess wore a halter necked royal blue number with a knee length skirt that displayed her deeply tanned skin, white hair and aquamarine eyes. She'd effected the change quickly, as she'd been taught, should Zarkon breach the Palace and attempt to take her captive.

Words failed Keith at the sudden and unexpected transformation. "Your hair," he tried not to sound shocked. It looked unnatural against her dark skin.

"Oh, I washed it with a shampoo made from Elbaberry bark. The tree grows on Arus and is used to make leather white," Allura offered innocently, amused by Keith's reaction. He wasn't the only one who'd been trained to evade capture by any method at his disposal. Even in her limited experience, it seemed he preferred her unaltered looks to this horrid disguise. "It's a trick my nanny showed me in case I needed to blend in."

"You're wearing contacts and your skin," Keith stated, unwilling to say something that might upset the fragile truce they'd forged. Shrugging his shoulders, he suggested, "I guess you'd pass for a Californian native."

"Elbaberry root soap darkens the complexion and will last for about a week," Allura informed. "Do you think anyone will recognise me?"

"Not a chance," Keith spluttered. Teamed with her new style of dress, Ally didn't look anything like an Arusian Dignitary's daughter. "Now you've made the change, I think you should keep that look, Ally."

"I think so too," Allura smile, disarmingly. She'd thought about this step carefully before making the drastic changes. As Alec remained her, on Terra Princess Allura had the freedom of anonymity, especially with this new appearance. "Our pretend courtship and this disguise will allow me the freedom to be normal for a short time. I have been kept in a cage all my life, trained for my position and the duties I must face when I return to Arus. Prince Alec has allowed me a moment to feel like a typical Terran woman by deifying our King and placing my wellbeing in your hands. Please, Keith, help me to make as many happy memories as I can and store them away for the times my world falls into the darkness of war."

"Come on, Ally," Keith sighed, understanding more than he'd like too, especially after their discussions about her home world over the day. "Let's go. We can debate what you have in stall for tomorrow over dinner."

"I have the day completely planed," she teased as they walked out of her suite. Visiting the stature of Liberty, they'd spoken of everything and started down the path of a true friendship. Allura began to understand they were more alike than either realised. "I promise we're going to a place where I'll be safe and you won't have to be on guard all the time. The destination is going to remain a secret."

Keith placed a guiding hand on her waist. He hadn't considered the lack of material as his bare hand met flesh. Lieutenant Kogan felt Ally shiver with awareness at the light contact. At the same moment, a sensation resembling an electric shock travelled through his nervous system. Keith had never felt anything resembling this level of need for a woman. It took the elevator ride to the foyer to recognise his attraction and quash it unmercifully.

Swallowing hard, he handed Ally into the waiting car. They drove in silence to the restaurant in the area known as East Village. Discussing the outing with Captain West, who suggested this quaint family run business, Keith's eyes assessed the entry and exit points. Had they been on a real date, it was just the sort of place he'd like to take a girlfriend, quietly understated and not too expensive.

"What is this," Ally asked in wonderment as they entered the small cafe.

"It's a fusion restaurant," Keith smiled down at her. After being seated, he explained the idea of food from different cultures combining as they perused the menu. It took a while to order, as he explained the different dishes on offer.

"There is only one Kingdom on Arus," Allura commented after the wait person left, "broken into several states. I had though New York similar to London and Paris."

That caused a chuckle to escape Keith, which broke the stifling atmosphere he'd unwitting created in trying to deny his attraction. "You couldn't be more incorrect."

"Then I wish to experience these other places. I shall ask the Arusian Ambassador to arrange it, starting tomorrow," Allura declared with a charming smile and eyes twinkling in pleasure. She would never tell Keith this conversation fit into her plans perfectly.

"I wish," Keith caught himself before he could offer his own desires. Ally's questioning gaze, combined with the pleading in her voice finally convinced Keith to continue. "I've always wanted to travel. When Mum and Dad were alive, they took my sister and I on a holiday every year."

Over their meal, they spoke of happy childhood memories. Keith, never one to allow a spotlight on himself for long, soon had Ally talking about her life on Arus. The conversation stalled when the wait person returned with desert menus. Neither wanted to remain in the restaurant nor go back to the hotel. Using the credit card Keith had been supplied by Captain West, he paid for their meal.

"Can," Allura asked shyly as they exited the cafe, "we just walk around for a while." She noticed other young couples strolling the area and wanted to take in the ambiance. With Keith beside her, they blended in remarkably well.

Nodding, Keith smiled and offered his arm. This part of New York was safer than many. Somewhere over five-spiced ribs, Allura and Keith dropped all pretence and became themselves. The conversation came more easily, as did the expressions that openly displayed their emotions. Time and familiarity made the pair more comfortable, allowing them to discovered they actually like the person sitting opposite them. The night still young, Allura wanted to experience everything Arus could not provide while Keith wished to forget about missing the most important day of his life on the morrow. When they came on an intimate wine bar with sultry notes of a jazz spilling onto the streets, one look and they agreed to enter.

"I've never seen anything like this," Allura leaned in close to Keith and whispered, pointing to the scantily clad women gyrating on the dance floor.

"It's a Latin dance called the rumba," Keith smile. On impulse, he swung Ally out onto the dance floor. Taking her hands, he placed one on his shoulder, the other remained clasped in his. "Just listen to the music and sway with me. I'm sure you'll pick it up."

She gasped as Keith placed a hand on her hip and pulled her in close to his body. The strength with which he guided her around the dance floor surprized Allura. Although she stepped on his shoes several times, it didn't take long to feel the rhythm of the music. He spoke into her ear, giving encouragement to improve her movements. Before long, Allura relaxed and found herself feeling both liberated and delighted.

"Where did you learn to do that," Allura asked breathlessly when the music came to an end.

"My brother-in-law made me learn a lot of things I didn't want to," Keith recalled. "Nicholas is a great believer in being well rounded if you want to succeed. He's in the Australian Army Special Forces and insisted being able to ballroom dance would be an advantage to my career one day."

"I'm glad," Allura smiled.

"Do you want to get a drink, or dance some more?" Keith asked. He'd never admit how much he was enjoying the evening.

Pointing to a fancy glass with a coloured liquid in it, Allura asked, "what is that?"

"That," Keith sighed, "is a cocktail. It's full of alcohol." Recalling the differences between their worlds, he enquired, "Ally, do you know what alcohol is?"

When she shook her head, Keith attempted to explain. That topic lead to another, so he guided her to an empty table at the back of the bar. A waitress interrupted, allowing Ally ordered the same green drink as the woman opposite. One sip, a scowl and Ally pushed it away with "how do people drink that!" Keith laughed at her reaction, realising it would make his assignment that much easier if this was one vice Ally refused to partake in.

"I'm not much of a drinker," Keith said, moving his glass of juice towards Ally. She gratefully accepted the drink. Placing it before him, she indicated the dance floor once again. "Just one more," he stated, "then I think we'd better walk back to the hotel."

Allura managed to extend her time on the floor in the name of perfecting the basic steps of the Rumba. Then she begged to watch the couple exhibiting as they demonstrated several dances. After which, the Princess used her winning smile to tempt Keith into trying some of the more basic twists and turns with her. At midnight, the young lieutenant finally called a halt to their night.

"Thank you, Keith. I had a wonderful evening," Allura beamed before closing the door to her bedroom after an almost perfect stroll back to the hotel.

"Your welcome," Keith responded, whispering to himself, "so did I."

 **AN:** You'll be happy to know I've completed the story. It's twelve chapters, posting twice a week, Monday and Thursday, along with Hidden Heritage.

The cruise is now over. I didn't get as much writing done as I would like. After 48 hours at home, it's like "what holiday". Still, I'm almost through the unpacking and washing. Back to work so I can afford the next holiday.


	7. Part Seven - Graduation

**Part Seven: Graduation**

"A great accolade had been paid to one of our graduating class. When the Alliance requested the services of an academy cadet for a special assignment prior to this ceremony, one individual stood out from the rest. I call upon our class Valedictorian, Lieutenant Keith Akira Kogane," Commander Wilson called out the final graduating cadet's name, "to come up, accept his degree and say a few words."

Standing at the side of the dais, Keith looked out into the audience before commencing his walk across the stage. Vanessa and Nicholas sat as proud as any parents in the crowd. Beside them sat Ally, introduced to the world as a friend of the family. Sven and Lance teased him unmercifully as they lined up to take their places, wanting to know what he'd been doing for the last three days with the beautiful young woman who they knew was **_not_** related to Keith.

Taking in a deep breath, Keith strode across the stage, stopping before Commander Wilson. "I'm glad you could make it, Lieutenant," the officer stated with a broad smile.

"I believe **_I_** had nothing to do with it, Sir," Keith offered, taking his certificate and shaking his commanding officers hand.

"Do you have your speech ready," Commander Wilson asked, glad Captain West made the sudden request on behalf of Miss Ally Smith.

Nodding, Keith turned to the podium, facing the audience. Quietly he looked out, his eyes capturing those of his friends and family before coming to rest on the woman who made this event possible. To all the world, it confirmed the ruse of young lovers when a slightly nervous smile curled his lips.

Ally had sprung this on him at the last moment. After their evening out, Keith lay awake, grieving for his perceived loss. At nine o'clock this morning, she'd banged on his bedroom door, demanding he get dressed and informing the young Lieutenant their transport would arrive in a quarter of an hour. His official academy uniform had been shoved at him through the slit. Standing, dumbfounded, Keith couldn't quite understand Ally's reasoning, until they boarded the official academy transport awaiting them on the hotels helipad. Quietly, she explained how the overheard phone call affected her and the plans she'd made to ensure both he and his family made this graduation.

"As Commander Wilson indicated, I have recently undertaken an initial assignment as an academy graduate. I thought myself prepared for my first duty as an officer. I could not have been more mistaken," Keith stated. Not once did he look down. There hadn't been time to prepare for this speech. Instead he took his inspiration from a single person in the audience. Someone who had lost so much and faced still more when she returned to a war-torn planet.

"After four years at this institution, it was the addition of the skills I learnt from my family that proved the key to a successful mission. We are more than just officers, we are individuals who each bring a unique knowledge and understanding with us. In sharing our culture and heritage with those we work and interact with, we truly represent the Alliance of Worlds. As I stand here today, my class and I represent twenty-seven nations of Terra and thirteen worlds of the Alliance. We will be assigned postings across thousands of light years, into new territories and on missions of exploration. Along the way, we will meet new friends and battle adversaries taking the ideology of freedom, justice and liberty with us."

"Our challenge, as officers and individuals will be to represent the Alliance, demonstrating our unique characteristics while learning to integrate with new people and cultures. This graduating class stands willing and equal to the task of facing those challenges, to meet new societies, to explore and discover regions of space that have so far remained uncharted. We are the very best examples of the Alliance, trained to keep peace and fight tyranny where ever it is found."

"I am sure my fellow graduates appreciate the sacrifices their families have made to aid them in their quest to become the finest officers. They will also join me in giving thanks to our instructors, who moulded and aided us to become the men and women we are today, laying the basis for who we shall become."

Lowering his head in a gesture of supplication, Keith paused for a moment to gather his thoughts. "In the future, I hope to be in the audience, watching as my own children take up the challenge of fighting for, and keeping peace throughout the galaxy. Nothing is more important than bringing concord among all the people of the Alliance Worlds and those, that we can only hope, will one day join a community committed to harmony and freedom. Thank you for your time and attention, Ladies and Gentlemen."

Turning to the smiling faces of his classmates standing behind him on the stage, Lieutenant Keith Kogane announced, "may I present the graduating class of the Alliance Space Academy."

Everyone in the audience stood to clap. With a few more words from the Commander, the ceremony was officially closed. It didn't take long for the graduates to join their families milling about in the lobby, ready to begin their new lives, starting with the graduation party to be held later in the evening.

"Keith," Ness called to her younger brother. Rushing over to him, she hugged him tightly, tears of joy streaming down her cheeks. "I'm so proud of you, just as proud as I know Mum and Dad would have been."

"Hey, Kiddo," Nicholas waited until his wife released the young man to ruffle his hair. "I always knew you'd do it."

"Even," Keith teased, "finishing first in a class of three hundred."

Shrugging his shoulders, Nicholas said, "first or last, you're still an officer in the Alliance. It's what you do with your life that's the telling factor. You'll do fine, especially after that speech. Just remember who you are, and the rest will come naturally. You were born for this Keith," he turned serious, "that's why you were given the assignment before graduating."

Embarrassed to be included in such a significant moment, Allura stood off to one side watching her pretend suitor being congratulated by his adorning family. Suddenly, Princess Allura of Arus understood rank and position meant little. Alec would be no less revered by his father or sister on such a momentous occasion. Her protector had said as much in his speech. At heart, all people were the same and Keith, along with his family, brought that lesson home for Allura.

Keith, still technically on duty, reached out a hand to pull Ally to his side. Although in a safe environment, with others who knew of his assignment, Lieutenant Kogane's instincts to protect Ally came first. Nicholas's eyebrows rose slightly as his piercing grey eyes watched the interaction. He'd never seen his brother-in-law act in such a way with a young woman.

"Still on the job," Nicholas asked in a near whisper. Keith swallowed hard and nodded slightly. "Then I think coming home to Australia for a few days of rest and relaxation might be in your future, Lieutenant. Commander Wilson and I are old acquaintances. I'll go and find him. I'm sure we can work something out that will allow you to see your new nephew and continue to carry out your duties."

"Ally?" Keith questioned, his gaze saying all he couldn't.

"Really," Allura's eyes widened at the prospect of living a normal life on Terra, even if only for a few days. "I would not wish to impose."

Understanding the subtle subtext after years of marriage to a Special Forces man, Vanessa smiled disarmingly. "Keith is welcome to invite anyone home, Ally, especially a girl. I'd begun to wonder about my brother's, ah, orientation in that regard. I'm glad to see he's finally found someone."

"Hey, Mrs H," Lance chose that moment to interrupt the conversation, "you don't need to worry about your baby bro. Sven and I are kinda glad Keith's got a girlfriend. Leaves the rest of the female population for us. You're going to break so many hearts, Kogane, bringing Ally to the party."

"Lance, Sven," Vanessa greeted the pair with an ironic smirk, "I see nothing has changed."


	8. Part Eight: Dancing

**Part Eight: Dancing**

"I like your friends," Allura stated, later the same night.

"I did," Keith smiled reluctantly, "until Lance chose to introduce himself."

"He's what my nanny would call a hooligan," Allura responded with a wide grin, linking her hands around Keith's neck, as she'd noticed other women doing with their suitors. "She would not like him at all."

"He's been known to corrupt more than one young lady," Keith stated. "The only reason he's leaving you alone, is because he thinks you're with me and knows the consequences."

"My father warned me about such men on Terra," a frown creased Allura's brow. "Sven, he is different, to both you and Lance."

"Yah," Keith nodded. "Sven's become my first real friend. We moved so much after Mum and Dad died, I gave up trying to make mates, but he never gave up on me. One night, determined to get me drunk and succeeding, I told him about my childhood. I guess I finally trusted someone enough to let them in."

"Is that why you don't drink?" Allura asked.

"Lowers the inhibitions, Ally," Keith responded. "Lance calls me a control freak. I'm just very selective with who I trust."

"What about me," Allura held her breath. The music swelled around them as Keith twirled her on the dance floor. Coming back together, she wondered if he would answer her question.

"Your different," Keith stated. Then hesitantly he added, "in so many ways. We've only known each other a few days, but it seems like a lot longer. If, maybe, we'd met under other circumstances." He left the sentence hanging, unwilling to finish his thoughts. Ally was his duty, she was the daughter of an Arusian Dignitary and she was to marry the Crown Prince of Arus in a few months. Three facts Keith could never forget, no matter how real the woman in his arms felt, or the emotions threatening to overtake his heart.

"I just want to be Ally for the next few days," Allura sighed.

"I know you do," Keith soothed, drawing her closer to his body and allowing Ally to rest her head on his shoulder. He could feel the sadness emanating off her.

"Hey, Ally," Lance maneuverer his current dance partner next to the couple, "where did Keith meet you!"

"New York," she said, unwilling to lie. Alec taught his little sister the art of saying little and allowing others to assign their own meaning.

"So that's where you were!" Lance demanded. "What were you doing in New York, Kogane?"

"Need to know, McClain," Keith's tone became deadly, "and you don't need to know."

"Touchy, Kogane. Say, Ally, why don't you give your boyfriend a smack on the lips and alter his disposition," Lance teased. "He's no fun in this mood."

"Lance," Keith growled. His attention taken by his friend, the Lieutenant didn't see the contemplation in Ally's glittering orbs.

Allura grinned with every intention of using the opportunity. She'd never been kissed as many of her age had on Arus. Oh, she'd seen the maids do much more than just 'smack' their suitors on the lips. After all, Arus was at war and needed to regenerate their population. In days gone by, one had to be married to copulate and become with child. Presently, girls were not chastised for giving away their innocents, especially if their young man gave his life in the service of protecting their planet. They were, however, expected to remain with that one man for the rest of their lives if their union resulted in a child. From what she witnessed on Terra, the morals were not all that different.

Using her hands to pull Keith's towards her, Allura tilted her head to the side. Keith understood what was coming and tried to avoid it. Yet, he knew Lance was watching and would ask questions if he didn't follow through. Finally giving in, Lieutenant Kogane allowed his lips to brush Ally's softly. Not permitting the contact to be more than momentary, he attempted to pull away.

Unsatisfied with the demonstration, Lance shook his head in dismay. He'd seen Keith with a woman on a single uninhibited occasion. Kogane put many to shame with his moves, given the alcoholic inducement. It seemed he treated Ally with a lot more admiration and respect than those Academy Groupies. Ally, on the other hand, knew this was not the kind of first kiss she'd always dreamt of. Out of her customary surroundings, clothing and façade, Princess Allura wanted to be treated like any other Terran woman, and if she consulted her heart, as Keith would treat **_his_** Terran woman.

Moving a hand into Keith's hair, she forced his lips to meet hers once again. This time, ready for the contact, she slightly opened her mouth, holding him captive and extending the touch as long as possible. Keith's mind screamed for him to stop, which only caused his heart to beat faster and the attraction he'd held at bay to flare unmercifully. Finally, his mind in concordance with his emotions, he knew they had little choice if he wanted to keep the ruse of young lovers.

Giving himself over to the kiss, he nibbled at Ally's lips, ignoring her open mouth for the moment. Feeling her hold tighten further, Keith wondered if she'd ever been kissed before. He'd seen Crown Prince Alec caress her forehead, and, if the way Ally responded to him meant anything, the Arusian Royal didn't inspire this level of passion within her.

 _If this is the only chance I have,_ Keith berated himself for the selfishness of his thoughts _, I'm going to give Ally something to remember._

Taking the hint, Keith allowed his tongue to slip into her mouth. The pleasing moan caught even Lance unaware and his cheeks coloured slightly. Few on the dance floor had seen Lieutenant Kogane in such a compromising position with a woman. Coming to his senses, Lance wondered if the pair would ever come up for air.

"Keith," Sven tried to get his friends attentions. He knew Keith wouldn't like making a sceptical of himself. Lance grinned at his side, forgetting about his dance partner. Locking eyes with the Norwegian, Cadet McClain placed two fingers in his mouth and let out an ear piecing wolf whistle. Keith reacted immediately, pulling Ally into the safety of his body as his eyes looked around the room frantically.

"Ally," Keith whispered into her ear, suddenly brought to his senses.

"I," she swallowed hard, "I think I should thank Lance. I know you would never have done that without…without… But I wanted you to, Keith. I want…"

"To be a normal Terran girl," he finished for her, smiling guardedly.

"No," she pulled away slightly so he could see her emotions as they crossed her face, "I want to be **_your_** normal Terran girl, Keith. I want to do everything, experience everything I can before I return to Arus. You have no idea what will happen if I am taken by our enemies. I shall be forced to wed a man I despise, the son of the evil despot attempting to subjugate my planet and people. He will wish complete submission from me in every aspect once we are married. I shall be forced to bare his children, one of whom will be installed as Arus's next monarch."

Swallowing hard, Keith understood her fear. Wondering if he had the relationship between Crown Prince Alec and Ally entirely correct he asked, "I though your marriage was arranged?"

Nodding in agreement, she answered, "my father requires his children to marry for duty, not love. Our suitors have been chosen for the good of Arus. I shall be expected to accept my husband without question and do so with gladness in my heart."

Nodding, Keith pulled Ally back into his arms, ignoring the startled looks from both Sven and Lance still standing, immobile, on the dance floor. He knew they'd never have more than this one kiss. As much as his heart broke for her situation, she should go to her husband unsullied and in love. It seemed Ally didn't want the first and would be denied the second.


	9. Part Nine: Romance

**Part Nine: Romance**

"Keith," for the first time in Nicholas's association with his young brother-in-law, the career soldier felt embarrassed, "have you asked your sister that question?"

"I don't want Ness's overly romantic notions," Keith sighed. "I understand if you don't want to tell me. It's just, well, you're the only one I trust enough to tell me the truth. You've always been there for me, guiding me onto the right path, even when I didn't want to listen. I just need to know."

"I remember," Nicholas grinned, understanding where the inspiration for this question arose. The young woman stood with his wife at the other end of the pool. "The very first time I saw your sister, she was dancing at a night club with this dropkick. I knew he was out of his mind on something and she was drinking way too much. They were waisted. I guess it was the look of loss in Vanessa's eyes that first got my attention. I'd seen that look on the faces of people who had lost everything in this world. It kind of haunted me, seeing something like that outside a warzone. When I looked again, I saw beneath the makeup, realising she was very young. It was about three months later, at the same club I saw Ness again. She was sitting at a table with a few other girls. Intrigued, I got up close enough to lip read cause the music was thumping. She poured out her heart to one of her friends. She'd realised the dropkick was taking drugs, that someone just like him killed her parents in a car accident and her kid brother hated the dropkick's guts. Even then I thought you had good instincts," Nick reached out and ruffled Keith's hair, as he'd done for years.

"Cut that out," Keith pushed the hand away.

"You not big enough to take me down, son," Nicholas remined his brother-in-law in a stern tone. "It's a sign of affection, Keith. I think of you more like one of my own children, even if you're a man in your own right now. Anyway, I asked her to dance. Your sister said no. I think she'd finally decided to grow up. I didn't see her at the club again."

Intrigued by the story, Keith couldn't help himself. "Then how did you get together," he questioned.

"Fate," Nicholas smiled delightedly. "There were three of us in our full military regalia, marching down the Hay Street Mall. I can't even remember why now. I caught sight of Ness, sitting on a bench, eating her lunch and winked at her and my heart went pitter pat. I know you don't want hear romantic rubbish, but it's not. I knew, right then and there, it was love at third sight and I'd marry this woman. So, I told her I'd be back at sixteen hundred hours and we'd go out for a drink. I thought she stood me up until a note arrived with the office courier to say she didn't get off until five."

"Boy, did your sister lead me a merry chase. Believe me, it took some convincing for Ness to allow a second date. I didn't know where you lived until we'd been together three months. It took another six weeks for Ness to finally introduce us. Still, I wouldn't take back a day of the last ten years."

They stood, side by side over an outdoor barbeque. As Australian custom dictated, both Nicholas and Keith had a beer in their hands. Across the yard, Ness and Ally placed the salads on the table, ready for the family to eat their Sunday evening meal. Conner slept in his pram between the pool and patio, while his sisters enjoyed swimming in the late afternoon sunshine.

"Ally," Ness called to the girl. As a mother, Vanessa wouldn't take her eyes off her daughters while enjoying the water. Yet her gaze caught Ally once again looking at her brother with a wistful expression, "you really care for Keith, don't you?"

Nodding, Allura's expression changed to one of sadness as she dropped her chin and studied the ground at her feet.

"Keith will kill me for telling you this," Ness added in a quiet tone, afraid neither would act on their feelings if she didn't interfere, "but if he's not in love with you, he's trying to deny the fact. He'd got the hardest shell surrounding his heart and massive trust issues. To be honest, I've never seen my brother this involved before."

"He's involved," Allura said softly, "because I'm his responsibility."

That caused Ness to laugh loudly. Connor stirred at the sudden noise. Picking up her son, Vanessa handed him to Ally and watched as the girl took the child like a professional.

"I don't think so," she stated. "You're as much a responsibility to Keith as Conner is to you, Ally. You just checked his nappy and then rubbed his back to sooth him back to sleep as if you were his mother. Besides, Keith can't keep his eyes off you either."

"I can't discuss this with you," Allura allowed her complete attention to be taken up the baby in her arms.

"My husband," Ness's tone turned both serious and hard, "is a career soldier, Ally. I understand duty, that there are times he can't tell me where he's going or what he's doing. I lay beside the man, night after night as the nightmares assault his mind from the horrors war has inflicted on him. There are days I wonder if he will return to me and the kids, if I'll become a single mother again. I raised Keith for four years after our parents died, so I know what I'm facing with three very small children. I may look like I have the perfect life, and I do, now, but it comes with a price."

"I understand," Allura stated sadly, her aquamarine eyes saying far more than she ever could.

"I can tell that you do. Nicholas hasn't said a word, but I know my husband and he believes Keith is still on assignment," Vanessa watched the girl's reaction carefully. "I don't know who you really are, or what you're doing on Earth…"

"What is Earth?" Allura interrupted.

"And you prove my point," Ness laughed good naturedly. "Ally, Earth is another name for Terra."

"I kissed him," Allura confessed, her cheeks turning red with embarrassment. Vanessa's glare made the girl tell the entire story, easily working out the parts she neglected to add.

"Lance, you have to watch that one. I'm glad Keith was there to keep you safe," Ness rolled her eyes. "Tell me, did Cadet McClain offer you anything to drink?"

"Keith has told me about alcohol," Allura sounded offended at the insinuation.

"Ally, Lance is a past master of hiding the taste," Vanessa shook her head. "How do you think he's managed to get my brother drunk on several occasions? Keith won't touch more than one beer with Nick, and usually only when he wants to talk candidly to my husband. It helps him relax enough to lower that shield he keeps around his heart."

Her eyes went wide. "After the party," Allura suddenly understood her very out of character behaviour and why Keith responded to her romantic overtures. Realising she'd said too much, Allura once again forced her attention to the sleeping child in her arms.

"Ally, Keith didn't sleep on the couch," Ness's eyes narrowed. The unexpected call from her brother Friday morning caused Nick made some 'unofficial' enquiries as to his whereabouts and current assignment. The invitation to stay at in an Academy apartment, the inclusion of a 'relative' in their party and the offer of return transportation with the young couple furthered Nicholas's already rampant interest.

"Is that why he's avoiding you, because you slept together?" When the girl nodded, Vanessa shook her head, attempting to explain. "That is so like my brother. Keith's as confused and conflicted as you, Ally. He's never felt this way about a woman before and your supposed to be his duty. No wonder he's got a beer in his hand and talking to Nick. I think he's trying to sort out his emotions before facing you."

The tears pooled in Allura's eyes, as she cuddled the child in her arms tighter. "I do not know why Keith has remained silent today. I have heard the girls on my world speak of such things, when they have allowed a young man to take their virtue. They say a man will not respect you, if you give him what he wishes."

"Keith Akira Kogane," Vanessa called across the pool. Both Kira and Anna cringed at their mothers' tone. She only used that voice when they were in trouble. "Get your butt down here, quick time, Mister."

"Looks like someone's in trouble," Nicholas smirked.

"Yah," Keith downed the remainder of his beer to fortify himself for what was to come. "Not only with your wife. If the Crown Prince of Arus and Ally's future husband finds out what I did, I'll be spending the rest of my career in the brig."

Raising an eyebrow, Nick asked, "mixing work and pleasure, Keith."

"More like Lances 'fruit' punch and love at first sight," he returned sarcastically.

"Ah," Nicholas couldn't stop the chuckle escaping. Even though he knew the possible repercussions for both his and Keith's career's, the humour in the situation won out. "Now I know why you asked those questions, Son. Your goose is cooked either way, but I'd be siding with your sister on this one. Ally's a good girl. She deserves your honesty and you deserve to be loved in return. Take that wall down, Keith, before you hurt the woman you love and yourself in the process."

With a shake of his head, Keith placed his empty bottle in the bin. Sauntering to the other end of the backyard, he approached his sister, cautiously. The look in Vanessa's eye and tears in Ally's told their own story. Still, he couldn't stop Nicholas's words as they repeated over and over in his mind. With a deep sigh, Keith tore at the shield protecting his heart, pulling the wall down. For better or worse, his heart was engaged and he knew it was time offer whatever he had to the woman he could now confess to loving for as long as they had together.

* * *

 **AN:** I'm sorry it's late. I don't know where today went. This is the first chance I've had to get the chapter edited and up.

To all those out there still following, let me know if you like it. We only have three more chapters left. I'm intending to have them all up by next Monday.

Anyone following Hidden Heritage, I'll try to get another chapter up tomorrow.

Until them, have a great day.


	10. Part Ten: Trouble

**Part Ten: Trouble**

"I can't believe how fast this week has gone," Allura looked into the eyes of the man holding her hand across the candle lit table. They sat in a café in Sydney after spending the day at Taronga Park Zoo. Her feet hurt from all the walking, but she wouldn't have missed this for, well, all of Arus. Yesterday they'd lazed on the beach at Manley. "I liked Melbourne but I think Perth is still my favourite."

Squeezing her hand, Keith agreed, "mine too."

He'd become incredibly relaxed around Ally after the dressing down his sister gave him a little over a fortnight previously. The damage, they both realised, had been done with lowered inhibitions thanks to Lances interference. There was little they could do but accept the repercussions of their actions, if they were ever discovered. When they consulted Nicholas, after putting the kids to bed, he suggested it would give credence to the story of them being involved. The career soldier knew Keith would be more vigilant, not less, now his heart was involved. The week they spent with the Hayward's proved Nicholas's point.

"That's because Perth's your home," Allura teased softly. She'd grown to love Keith's family as much as he did. Vanessa was incredibly easy to talk to and the kind of friend she wished existed on Arus. One day, Allura hoped to have children and the kind of loving relationship she'd seen between Nicholas and Ness. If not, she'd lock away this memory for the future and pretend.

"I hope you've seen everything you wanted to in Australia. Tomorrow we're off to Paris," Keith grinned. He tried not to think about the ten days between now and the time Ally would leave Alliance space.

Allura looked away. "I received a communique when we returned to the hotel this afternoon. The delegation is returning to Terra immediately. Tomorrow I am to journey directly to the L5 space station and board the Cruiser that will return the entire diplomatic party to Arus."

"Ally," Keith's voice took on a mournful quality.

"Let's go back to the hotel," she suggested. "I don't want to waste what little time we have left."

Nodding, he called for the check. They walked the three blocks in silence, both lost in thought. Entering her suite, Allura didn't let go of his hand. Pulling Keith into her room, he followed readily. Although he'd spent every night with her since Vanessa dressing down, this felt different. Keith wanted to make this special, something she would remember for the rest of her life.

The kiss, when it came, was soft and gentle, like a zephyr. Keith couldn't keep the emotions from his every touch. He wanted to print her on his mind with indelible ink, never to fade or be forgotten. Slowly he undressed Ally, laying her back on the bed. Just as leisurely, Keith reviled himself to her, allowing the woman to watch without touching. When they were both completely nude, they lay side by side drinking in the moment of complete togetherness.

His fingertips grazing her cheek, Keith lent in and kissed Ally with a little more passion. His touch continued toward her breast. Unhurriedly, he allowed his lips to make love to her, ensuring her pleasure before taking his own.

"Allura," she moaned before he took her to the heights of passion for the second time. "My real name is Allura, Keith. I want you to call me Allura."

When the time came, Keith cried "Allura." Shuddering, he rolled them over, hands still entwined. "I don't want this night to end," he whispered, kissing Allura passionately once again.

Forcing Keith onto his back, Allura took the lead this time. Keeping him trapped beneath her, she kept his hands above his head. As Keith had mapped every part of her body, Allura did the same. If this was to be the last time they made love, the Princess wanted to ensure she could recall every moment and every part of her lover in detail.

Finally exhausted by their prolonged activity, the young couple slept for a few hours. Keith woke in the early hours of the morning, Allura spooned in his arms. Levering his head onto an elbow, he took pleasure in watching the sleeping woman in his arms. A sad smile covered his lips.

Feeling his gaze, Allura roused. As the light began to enter the sky, their passion once again rose. This time there was nothing soft in their love making. Both desperate, desires rose quickly as hopelessness took over. Their coupling quick, it was still satisfying.

"We have to get dressed," Keith stated. "Captain West has booked us on an Alliance transport to the L5 space station this morning. I got my new orders a couple of hours ago. I'm to escort you to the waiting Arusian transport. Prince Alec will meet us, then our time together will officially be over. Do you know why the visit has been cut short?"

"There has been an attempt on my father's life," Allura stated sadly. She didn't want to explain more but felt she owed Keith this much. "Alec believes there has been a Drule spy accompanying the delegation, waiting for the opportunity to disrupt the negotiations. Our planet has been under almost constant attack since we left. The damage has been devastating. The Place of Lions lays in ruins."

"You think," Keith understood what Allura didn't say, "Zarkon was after you, without King Alfor and Prince Alec to protect Arus?"

"It was the reason Alec used to ensure my inclusion," Allura stated, tears in her eyes. "Had I stayed, I would be preparing for a life of captivity and violence without hope of helping the people of Arus."

Nodding his understanding and acceptance, Keith climbed out of the bed. Going to Allura, he held her tight until she had her emotions under control. Silently they readied for the day, side by side. Assuming the greater share of responsibility, Keith guided Allura through the crowded Space Terminal and into her seat, holding her hand the entire way. The repercussions of his actions would come later. For now, Lieutenant Kogane gave all his attention to the woman seated beside him.

 **AN:** We are nearing the end. I have plans to publish the last two parts over the weekend as an apology for not getting Hidden Heritage up.


	11. Part Eleven: Symbols

**AN:** Well, were getting to the pointy end of the story. I hope you enjoy this chapter.

 **Part Eleven: Symbols**

"Ally," Keith forced himself to use her assumed name where they might be overheard. Gaining her attention, he squeezed their linked hand. "We have a custom on Earth. The giving gifts to those we care for, especially if we believe we'll never encounter that person again."

Taking a small box from his pocket, Keith discussed parting with this family heirloom while in Perth. Vanessa understood his reasons the moment he requested the item. She'd had it cleaned and wrapped, suggesting he write a note, explaining the significance. He'd never found the time or words. Yet they came now, unbidden.

"It's made of a precious metal, demonstrating the value I place on our relationship. It's a circle, with no beginning or end, signifying infinity. It is endless, eternal, just the way love should be. Allura," Keith swallowed, unable to say more.

Placing a finger on his lips, she shook her head and stood. They still had an hour before arriving at the L5 orbital station. In that time, Allura needed to return to her alter ego in the seclusion of their private cabin. Taking her bag, she locked herself in the bathroom. On exiting, a pink ceremonial gown covered her pale skin. The Princess's blue eyes and blond hair made a reappearance. In solitude, she'd opened Keith's package, finding what she hoped for. Slipping the ring proudly onto her left hand, the significance of the gift understood, she wore it with joy in her heart.

"It was your mother's," she asked reverently, returning to her seat.

"Yes," Keith answered, unable to take his eyes from the wedding band.

"I shall wear it always, and remember you," Allura stated. "The people of Arus will never know I have given my heart away and it remains on Terra."

Allura watched as Keith's eyes said all he could not. On a whim, she reached for the only item of jewellery he wore. Even when they made love, Keith often forgot to remove his military dog tags. Expecting to find a matching gold band, Allura wasn't disappointed.

"Your father's," she enquired.

Keith linked their hands, knowing Allura understood. When the time came to disembark, Lieutenant Kogane tuned into the officer the Alliance Academy expected, despite his heart shattering into a million tiny pieces. He had duty to protect the woman at his side, until she was once again under the protection of her family. No less affected, Allura turned to watch as the shuttle docked next to the vessel that would return her to Arus.

"Ally," Alec waited for his sister at the gate. Rushing to her side, he did not like the bond between the young Lieutenant and Allura. He had left them antagonistic towards each other and the young man believing Allura soon be his bride. Taking the young woman into his arms, the Prince knew something had occurred, she had changed, grown, in ways he did not care for. His sister had become a woman. Even her deportment, the very way she carried herself had matured.

 _Is this not what I wanted for my sister_ , Alec asked himself. _Yet, I did not think so much would change in so short a time._

Holding Allura at arm's length, he studied her face. "Father wishes your presence," he spoke softly. He did not want Lieutenant Kogane to hear their conversation, hoping for a signal from his sister. She did not meet his eyes, but the sadness pervaded the space between them.

"Was he badly hurt," Allura's eyes, already filled with unshed tears, misted further.

"No," Alec wondered if he'd read the situation correctly. Perhaps the young man, who he'd recently learnt lost his parents at a young age, felt sympathy for his sister. Allura would not turn and face the officer, forcing the Prince to observed Keith's reactions closely. The young man was inscrutable. Unable to read the situation to his satisfaction, Alec played his final card. "He will be recovered from his injuries by the time we return to Arus." Raising his voice, Alec kissed his sister on the forehead, ensuring Keith witnessed his words and actions. "All will be well, Dear One."

"Alec, there is something I would have you do for me, before we leave," Allura swallowed hard. Her right hand automatically went to the gold band on her finger, turning it.

Although shocked, Crown Prince Alec of Arus understood the significance of the Terran symbol. Suddenly his sister's unspoken request and newly found maturity made sense. "You are sure, Allura. This decision, once made cannot be undone."

"I am positive," she stated in a determined tone. "I will leave you and visit with father."

"I shall join you, once I have done as you asked," Alec frowned. Turning to Keith, he waited until his sister entered the ships lock before he spoke in a hard tone. "I placed Allura into your care, and this is how you return her?"

"Miss Smith," Keith would neither deny or agree with the Prince's implied accusation, "stated she belonged to no one. Strong women make their own judgements and decisions."

"I am most displeased," Alec stated vehemently.

"And yet, Miss Smith choses duty and obligation over her own wishes," Keith responded. "Once before I spoke candidly, Your Highness and I intend to do so again, with or without your permission."

Alec observed the younger man with new respect. It seemed he would champion his sister, even against the man he thought would soon be her husband. If only a small portion of that spirit had infused Allura, she would become a force to be reckoned with. It seemed she had chosen well. Still, Alec did not wish to let the young man off the hook so easily.

"Allura," Keith allowed the name to slip out easily, "will do whatever is asked of her in the defence of her people. She will stand beside you and King Alfor in the coming months, giving hope to a planet that is in desperate need of good tidings. You fought to secure her a moment of normalcy, do not let it be in vain."

"Allura has requested I give you a gift," Prince Alec allowed his eyes to bore into Keith's. "Roll up your sleeve, Lieutenant."

Swallowing hard, determined to take what every punishment the Crown Prince saw fit to metre out, Keith did as he was bid. To his surprise, Alec covered his wrist with an open palm. A small patch of skin warmed and suddenly felt itchy. When the hand was removed, Lieutenant looked to find an intricate tattoo gracing his inner wrist.

"This is a symbol of Allura's respect for you," Alec announced. "Nothing can remove it. It has been given to you, so that Allura and Arus will know you, should you ever manage to reach our world."

Bowing, Keith knew he'd been dismissed. He remained still as the Prince turned and marched back to his ship. The airlock closed and the vessel made final preparations to leave Terra. Lieutenant Kogane waited until the craft disappeared from view before he fell to his knees, allowing the anguish he felt to be expunged. From this moment on, he would rebuild the wall around his broken heart, strengthening and fortifying it.


	12. Part Twelve: Consequences

**Part Twelve: Consequences**

"Father," Allura knew it was time to confess her sins. As if her enduring sadness was not enough, there would soon be other signs she could no longer hide as the result of a broken heart.

"I know my child," Alfor spoke hesitantly. The loss of his only son still weighted heavy on the King's heart. "Alec told me of your choice before his death. Perhaps it was wiser than we first considered. You are now Crown Princess Allura of Arus and the future lays with you."

"I never wanted this responsivity," she confessed.

"None of us do," Alfor smiled down at his remaining child. "That is the price of being born into the Royal House of Arus, my daughter. Obligation is a heavy burden. We must do all in our power to defeat Zarkon and return peace to Arus."

"You cannot mean to take Voltron against Haggar without another pilot to replace Alec," Allura gasped. She could see the desperation to end this war in her father's eyes.

"There is no alternative," Alfor shook his head. "Zarkon has been merciless since destroying your brother's ship before it returned to Arus. Had we all travelled together, our people would be without leadership. The replacement pilots were so badly injured in one of the battles while we were on Terra, that Voltron has remained inactive this last fortnight. If we do not meet the next attack with force, there will be nothing left of our world."

"Let me fly the blue lion, father," she begged. "Surely it is now my responsibility."

"That may be so," Alfor gazed upon his daughter sadly, "but you carry the optimism of all Arus and I will not risk you, Allura. There must be someone upon whom the people can hang their hope."

"I understand," the Princess bowed to her father's wisdom.

In the very next battle, Haggar used her magic to disguise herself as a beautiful goddess. Drawn in, Voltron was separated and defeated. King Alfor died of his wounds in the weeks that followed. Crown Princess Allura was left alone on a planet devastated by war with only her memories which flickered to life in her most desperate hours. Hiding in the crumbling palace, she and Coran escaped to the tunnels, concealing themselves as peasants when Zarkon's troops came. Her time on Terra sustained her though years of savage fighting while she prayed for some kind of deliverance.

It came four years later. Standing at the top of the long stair case in the Castle of Lions, Allura looked down on the five men gathered at the bottom. They had set off the alarms, so Coran had gone to greet their guests. The tattoo on her wrist began to itch. She did not need the indicator to know who lead the band of intrepid explorers. Her heart revealed his presence long before he reached the palace.

Descending the stairs one at a time, Allura came to stop before Keith. She could see the wonderment and disbelief in his eyes. Taking her hand in his, he knelt before her. Lifting her fingers to his mouth, his gaze captured hers as his lips contacted the gold band taking up residence on her left hand.

"Princess," Keith managed to get the word out. He heard Pidge and Lance's voice behind him but took no notice of the words they uttered.

"I have never taken it off," she returned in a hard whisper. Her voice breaking with emotion. "I have wished for you to come and now my prayers have been answered."

A movement at the top of the staircase had the five young men on guard. Keith forced Allura behind him, ready to protect her with his life. A child cried out for her mother. She had dark blond hair and couldn't be older than Keith's four-year-old nephew, Connor. His heart broke as Allura rushed to the child's side. It seemed she had done her duty and married Prince Alec.

"Daddy," the little girl pointed in Keith's direction when her mother scooped her into loving arms. "Mummy, that man looks like the picture of daddy."

"Allura," Keith questioned. Close enough now, he could see his eyes in the face of a child that resembled the woman standing before him. She was a perfect mixture of them.

"May I present our daughter, Princess Kyrra," Allura announced, her gaze aimed solely at Keith.

"She," he stammered, already knowing the answer to his question but needing the conformation, "she is my daughter?"

"Yes," Allura whispered. Turning once again to the steep steps when Coran cleared his throat, the Princess coxed the child into her father's arms. She went more willingly than a stunned Keith though possible. Rushing up the long flight, they heard the whimper before seeing Allura scooped another small body into her arms.

"Two," Keith found his knees buckling. Still, he wouldn't allow the small girl clinging to his neck to come to harm. He'd had enough experience with his nieces and nephew to understand she'd hold on tight. The complete trust and devotion of a child still astounded him.

"My twin sister," Kyrra announced proudly. "Alexi is always frightened."

"Alexi," Keith heard himself parrot stupidly. He was still coming to terms with seeing Allura and the emotions the short contact evoked. His heart had more to cope with than the poor sheltered organ could manage.

"Up," Kyrra demanded. To which Keith found himself standing on shaky legs, stumbling toward the grand staircase.

Allura stopped on the last riser, awaiting his reaction. Her orbs watched cautiously. Without warning, Keith clutched at the woman holding his second child, forcing them into an intimate family hug. So many questions raced through his mind. Emotions flared, mirrored in his beloved's eyes. He needed time to take in this revelation.

"We," she whispered into his ear, "have a lot to talk about, my love."

Nodding, so overcome with feelings, Commander Keith Kogane couldn't utter a word. They had the rest of their lives to discuss anything and everything. It could wait. Right now, Keith needed to touch, to ensure the woman in his arms was real and not the figment of his imagination that plagued him these last four years.

"Ally," Lance asked timidly. "It's you, isn't it?"

For once in his life, Lieutenant McClain was rendered speechless. Pidge and Hunk had no idea what was happening. Sven grinned, understanding fate sometimes worked in mysterious ways, and your favour if you were as lucky as Commander Keith Kogane.

* * *

 **AN:** sadly this is the end for this story. I might add another story in this universe at some point. I would be great to see how Allura and Keith's relationships develops with the twins.


End file.
